A Poucos Passos do Abismo
by bluenakes
Summary: Sakura foi capturada por uma pessoa malefica,mas ela não queria saber de nada,seu fim estava proximo SakuraXSyaoran
1. Trailer

Ela já não aguentava mais estar dentro daquela casa

Ela já não aguentava mais estar dentro daquela casa...

- Syaoran..

Ele desde o inicio...

- vista isso...

Ela...

- me deixa sair...

Ele...

- pare com isso...

Eles...

- EU TE ODEIO!

Tudo isso em...

A poucos passos do abismo


	2. Um dia antes

Capítulo1

Capítulo1

_By Miley-chan_

**UM DIA ANTES**

- Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor! – pedia Eriol sentado numa mesa do Três Vassouras com Yukito e Sakura.

- E então Eriol? Quando é que vai sair o teu casamento, hein?! – pergunta Yukito com um olhar divertido.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Yukito! Nem fala uma coisa dessas! – responde Eriol.

- Ixi, Eriol. Eu conversei com a Tomoyo ontem e ela realmente ta com esperança de que vocês vão se casar. E em breve! – retruca Sakura.

- Iiii gente! Credo! O que deu em vocês pra ficarem me pressionando desse jeito viu? – pergunta Eriol.

- Ué, Eriol!! Você não diz todo dia que ama a Tomoyo, que ela é a mulher da sua vida. Então... – brinca Yukito.

- E é verdade. Mas eu ainda estou muito novo pra casar, ta legal? Ainda tenho 15 anos, tem muito tempo pra isso. – responde Eriol extremamente incomodado. Ele detestava falar sobre casamento. Por que as pessoas insistiam em lhe fazer essas perguntas?

Sakura sorriu internamente. Era engraçado como Eriol havia mudado. Até o pouco tempo ele era tímido e um pouco misterioso, principalmente com as meninas, mas a partir de que conheceu bem Tomoyo, mudou completamente. No final da das transformações das cartas Clow para cartas Sakura, ele começou a namorar a Tomoyo e parece que ficou realmente muito feliz.  
Já o Yukito continuava o mesmo de sempre. Tão calmo, tão respeitoso, tão diferente da maioria dos garotos. Ele nunca tivera um namoro sério,mas era sempre igual.  
Sakura era feliz como sempre.Ela só pensava que estava conversando e se divertindo com seus melhores amigos, e que eles eram realmente muito bons amigos. O amanhã ela deixava para depois,ela queria viver o AGORA

* * *

Era um lindo dia.Sakura ia para a escola de roller,como sempre,e tambem,como sempre,ela estava atrazada.mas nesse dia Sakura se sentia perseguida por alguém,por alguém com uma presensa mágica diferente das pessoas que ela conhecia.Ela invocou o poder da sua estrela e invocou a carta vento,mas nada vem,nada muda,até que um vento forte lhe tira o báculo e as cartas.

- Quer dizer então que Sakura Kinomoto não consegue lutar sm perder os poderes tão facilmente!

Ela se contorceu de raiva. Já não bastava ela Ter ficado sem seus poderes. Bem que havia um pensamento trouxa que dizia "Azar pouco é bobagem". Agora ela acreditava nisso.

- Que foi? Quem é voce? – ela respondeu depois de um tempo.A pessoa não aparecia,ela apenas ouviu a voz masculina que falava.

- Que pressa Senhorita Kinomoto! Você deveria ser um pouco mais calma.Eu sou o herdeiro do clã Li,Syaoran Li.

Dizendo isso, ele pegara uma corda e amarra as mãos e as pernas de Sakura. E então eles sumiram.  
Um pouco antes, Eriol olha para o lado e acaba vendo o garoto com a Sakura. Na mesma hora ele sai correndo, mas é tarde demais. Ele vê os dois fugindo. Ele então sai correndo e avisa a Yue, mas já é muito tarde, eles não podem fazer mais nada. Pelo menos... Não por enquanto.

_Continua..._

**--S²--**

**N/a:** _Hoooe gente!!Tds bem?_

_Sei q esse é só o inicio,mas por favor!!mandem reviws!!_

_Ah! Só pra avisar: Sakura e Li não se conhecem,e ele é meio que...cego por poder.então ele rouba o "poder" da Sakura fazendo ela não poder usar a magia,.e Não,ele não participa da captura/transformação das cartas._

_Deixem uma altora feliz e mandem recadinhu viram??_


	3. A casa nova

A poucos passos do abismo

A poucos passos do abismo

By Miley-chan

A CASA DE SYAORAN

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos para ver onde estava ela se deparou com uma mansão. A mansão, linda, perfeita. A mansão de Syaoran. Ela nunca havia imaginado isso. Nem em seus piores pesadelos ela se imaginava prisioneira do garoto que a raptou.

Syaoran murmurou retirou as cordas de Sakura e os dois entraram. Ele sabia que ela não seria louca de tentar fugir. Ela estava indefesa e ele estava muito mais poderoso que ela.  
Ao entrar na casa, Sakura ficou boquiaberta. A casa era enorme, os móveis eram luxuosos, e apesar dela não conhecer o garoto, ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha um ótimo gosto pra decoração. A casa era linda.

- Wei – chamou Syaoran,e na mesma hora apareceu um senhor cara extremamente assustada – Leve a senhorita Kinomoto para o seu quarto. Mostre a ela onde fica tudo, e depois – dirigiu-se para Sakura - vista isso. Você não pode ficar andando com esses trapos pela casa. –'' O QUE?'' Pensou Sakura. Ele, em um passe de mágica, mostrou um vestido preto tomara-que-caia com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, junto com sandálias vermelhas com dourado.

Sakura o olhou com um olhar de desprezo, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Então ela seguiu pegou o vestido e depois seguiu o homem e chegou a seu quarto. Assim como o resto da casa, o quarto era magnífico. Wei lhe mostrou o quarto e o banheiro e disse que dentro de poucos minutos traria algo para ela comer, mas Sakura recusou. A garota agradeceu e ficou admirando o quarto. "Impressionante" ela pensou "Ele me prende e me deixa em um quarto bonito, confortável, me dá roupas. Eu tinha certeza de que ia ficar trancada em um calabouço, sem luz e sem comida. Ele é imprevisível."  
Durante o resto do dia ela não viu Syaoran mais nenhuma vez. Suas refeições foram servidas no quarto, ela não saiu dele para nada. Ela estava preocupada. E muito.Ele lhe falara algo Ela ficou pensando durante toda a noite o que ele pretendia fazer. Mas ela sabia que independente do que ele fizesse, não podia ser nada bom. E assim ela passou quase toda à noite, e só conseguiu dormir quando os primeiros raios de Sol já nasciam.

Syaoran também havia passado a noite em claro. Ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de retirar o poder se Sakura sem que a matasse ou a machucasse, pois por cause de sua família ele tinha de ser o mais poderoso, mas não sabia o porque disso. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora, ele ainda estava muito perturbado com tudo aquilo, ele precisava extravasar de alguma maneira, pois estava cansado demais para ler, pesquisar...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela ainda estava ali, na casa de Syaoran Li. A sua noite havia sido terrível, ela não parou de pensar no risco que estava correndo, e conseguiu dormir por no máximo 2 horas. Sakura então se levantou e trocou de roupa, as roupas que o homem havia trazido pra ela um pouco depois, até que eram muito bonitas e elegantes, talvez um pouco grande, mas ela não estava em condições de reclamar, afinal, ela era uma prisioneira e não uma hóspede. Assim que ela terminou de se vestir alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou, torcendo mentalmente para que não fosse Syaoran.

- É o Wei Sta. Kinomoto. – respondeu a voz esganiçada por trás da porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Com licença. O Jovem Syaoran mandou perguntar se a Sta. não vai descer para tomar seu café?

- Hum... – murmurou Sakura. Aquilo era muito estranho. Será que o Syaoran queria que ela se sentasse a mesa com ele? Bem, isso ela ia ter que descobrir. – Claro Wei, eu já estou indo.

E então ela encostou a porta e seguiu o Senhor pelo corredor. Ela estava muito assustada. Embora ela não quisesse admitir ela tinha medo de Syaoran. É verdade que ele ainda não havia feito nada de mal com ela, mas a todo momento ela esperava pelo bote, ela esperava que ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa extremamente horrível, e por isso ela estava preparada para o pior. Ao chegar na sala de jantar, ela se deparou com uma mesa linda, o café era farto, com variedade de frutas, pães, sucos e muitas outras coisas. Quando ela chegou, lhe pareceu que Syaoran não havia notado sua presença, por isso ela ficou parada, completamente constrangida e assustada sem saber o que fazer.

- O que foi Sakura? Você vai sentar ou pretende ficar aí o dia inteiro? – ele perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa parecendo muito interessado na torrada que estava comendo.

- É... Bem... Você quer que eu sente na mesa com você? – perguntou ela também olhando para baixo.

- Claro garota! Se eu mandei o meu urso te trazer até aqui é porque eu quero que você sente não é mesmo? – exclamou ele impaciente – Além disso, eu costumo ser educado com meus prisioneiros, afinal seus últimos dias tem que ser agradáveis não é mesmo? – ele termina com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela então se dirige a mesa, mas antes de sentar ainda fala:

- Passando meus últimos dias com você eu duvido terminantemente que eles irão ser agradáveis.

Ele não pareceu se importar com o comentário cínico dela. Mas ela já sabia disso, ele era muito frio, arrogante e prepotente para ser afetado tão facilmente.Mas depois ele olhou melhor para ela que estava com um vestido no estilo chinês de manga curta e que vinha até a metade das suas coxas, o cabelo preso em duas borrachas, e uma sandália de salto agulha e bico fino.  
Quando eles terminaram de comer, Syaoran saiu da mesa sem lhe dirigir palavra, ela sem saber o que fazer foi passear pelo jardim, que, aliás, era enorme.  
Ao se sentar na grama, ela pensa em sua família. Seus pai devia estar desesperado com seu sumiço. Eles nunca quiseram que ela se metesse nesse negócio de magia, mas ela sabia que precisava, pois ela não ia sossegar enquanto aquele mal se acabasse. Então ela se lembrou de Eriol, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, e seus amigos então ela esperou que eles não viessem atrás dela, mas ela sabia que eles viriam. Antes de fugir para a Mansão de Syaoran ela havia percebido que o Eriol estava correndo em sua direção, ela sabia que ele tinha visto, ela sabia que ele iria contar para o Touya, e ela tinha certeza absoluta que ele viria buscá-la sozinho, e mandaria Eriol não contar pra ninguém que ela havia sido pega. O Touya sempre foi assim, sempre com aquela coragem, coragem estúpida, ela achava muitas vezes, ás vezes era melhor deixar um pouco da coragem de lado e ser um pouco mais prevenido.  
Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água, mas ela não deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ela não ia se abalar assim ela era forte, ela era Sakura Kinomoto e ela não iria chorar. Com esse pensamento ela se levantou e entrou novamente na casa. Sem saber o que fazer ela decidiu conhecer um pouco mais da Mansão, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, Syaoran ia ficar fulo da vida se visse ela passeando por aí, mas ela não se importou, ela ia morrer mesmo.

A casa era realmente enorme. Quando ela já havia se cansado de tanto andar, ela se deu conta de que estava perdida! "Ai que ótimo! Mas era só o que me faltava mesmo! Muito estúpida eu sou mesmo, viu? Coisa impressionante" E ela continuou andando, uma hora ela ia chegar na sala novamente, não é? Então ela foi andando, quando viu chegou em um corredor aonde não tinha estado ainda. A primeira sala estava escura, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver pela porta entreaberta que Syaoran estava debruçado sobre uma mesa aonde ela estava olhando para algo que se parecia muito com uma bola de cristal. Ela não resistindo a curiosidade, foi entrando na sala, procurando não fazer barulho, mas parece que não funcionou.

**--S²--**

**N/a:**_Hoooe peopless!! Td beim com ocês??_

_postei o cap sem demoras!! plix,comemtem bastante e façam uma alto aquie feliz !!_

_agradicimentu:_

_Ladyh Sah__:Ain flô!!feliz natal pocê tumeim!! e vlw pela força!!_

_Pequena miau-chan__:Migáh queridaáh do Kut,Kut!! q dancinha heim!! pobre Sakurarinha msm...(gostei da sua rimmah)_

_Natsumi Shimizudani__:eu melhorei o sumário!dps me diz o q achou!valeuw os elogios!!e eu li a sua fic e mandei um review!!_

**Bjos a todos q leem e clááro,se der eu posto dps de amanha!!**


	4. Lágrimas

**

* * *

**

ATS: CCS nao me pertence...ainda...

_ I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life that  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
_

- Quer dizer que agora você também fica bisbilhotando é? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso.

- Eu não estava bisbilhotando. Acontece que eu me perdi, e acabei vindo parar aqui – ela respondeu um pouco brava.

- Tudo bem! Esse é um ótimo momento pra você estar aqui. Vem cá garota, venha ver onde seus amiguinhos estão – ele disse apontando para o objeto parecido com a bola de cristal.

Quando Sakura olhou seu coração deu um salto. Eriol,Yue,Kero,Seu pai,Tomoyo... estavam no meio do nada sozinhos indo procurá-la ao que parecia. " Mas que idiota! Eu achei que pelo menos dessa vez ele ia Ter o bom senso de não vir me procurar, eles sabem que não tem a menor chance". Mas ela não demonstrou seu nervosismo ao Castanho de olhos âmbares, ela não ia lhe dar essa satisfação.

_Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
_

- Que tipo de magia é essa – ela perguntou se referindo a bola.

- Bem, o que é não te interessa. A única coisa que te interessa é que eu posso ver seus amiguinhos. E até que eles não são tão burros quanto eu pensei. Eles não verem direto pra minha casa, alem de nem saberem onde fica – ele dizia isso extremamente orgulhoso.

Ela preferiu não falar nada. No fundo, bem no fundo, ela concordava com ele. Eles nunca iriam conseguir,com as presenças ocultas.

Já fazia cinco dias que ela estava ali. Sakura não agüentava mais. Ela não suportava mais ficar longe de sua família, amigos. Ela não suportava mais a frieza de Syaoran, sua arrogância, seu cinismo, ela não suportava aquele castanho de cabelos rebeldes, os olhos âmbares... Tudo nele lhe enojava. Ela não sabia se agüentaria ficar ali por muito tempo.

- Sakura, eu vou sair tá legal? – a voz de Syaoran interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela estava na sala, e ele estava se preparando para sair – E vê se nem tenta fazer besteira em garota? Infelizmente, eu não tenho ninguém pra vigiá-la, rodos os meu "amigos" estão muito ocupados. Mas eu acho que eu nem preciso te avisar que fugir está fora de questão, não é? Você nunca conseguiria passar pelos 14 animais, ainda mais sem seu báculo e cartas.

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

Dizendo isso ele se retirou. Sakura quis dar gritos de alívio. Ficar sem Syaoran, nem que fosse por uma hora era felicidade demais para uma só pessoa. E ela passou quase toda a tarde nos jardins, aproveitando o calorzinho do verão debaixo das árvores. Quando o Sol começou a se pôr, ela entrou pensando em como o castanho estava demorando para chegar. Será que ele estava em uma batalha. Ela esperava sinceramente que não.

Já era noite. Ela já havia jantado em seu quarto. Quando Wei lhe trouxe a comida ela perguntou se Syaoran já havia chegado. O velho respondeu que sim.

Ela queria descer para ver se encontrava Syaoran, e ver se ele talvez não deixasse escapar sobre o que ele estivera fazendo todo esse tempo, perguntar ela não iria. Era orgulhosa demais para isso. Não queria que Syaoran percebesse que ela estava preocupada ou com medo.

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me_

Ela foi descendo as escadas devagar e quando chegou na sala se deparou com uma cena estranha. Syaoran estava sujo, com as roupas um pouco rasgadas, deitado no sofá da sala. Talvez essa não fosse uma cena tão estranha se aquele não fosse o Syaoran. Ele tinha toda aquela mania de limpeza, das coisas impecáveis. Pra ele deitar todo sujo, e de sapato no seu amado sofá de veludo, ele deveria estar muito cansado mesmo.

Ela foi se aproximando dele e percebeu que ele estava dormindo. Ela então chegou mais perto e percebeu que sua camisa estava um pouco aberta. Por essa abertura ela pôde ver o abdome branco e malhado dele. " Por Deus! Quando foi que ele ficou sarado desse jeito. Ufa!" Ela pensou, mas logo depois repreendeu seus próprios pensamentos. "Que isso Sakura? Nem pense umas besteiras dessas. Você não vai começar a achar bonito o Syaoran não é? Ele é o Syaoran! Nunca se esqueça disso. Mas que ele é gostoso ele é! SAKURA!!".

Antes que ela pensasse mais uma besteira ela resolveu ir deitar. Foi andando em direção as escadas sem olhar para trás. Se ela tivesse dado pelo menos uma olhadinha, ela teria visto Syaoran abrir os olhos e dar um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Syaoran acordou assim que o Sol nasceu. Ele havia dormido no sofá mesmo. Estava muito cansado para subir. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, ele ainda se lembrava de sentir os olhos de Sakura cravados nele. E foi assim, ainda sorrindo que ele se levantou e subiu para o seu quarto. Ele precisava tomar um banho, trocar de roupa para ir tomar café.

Sakura desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Syaoran já tomando o café. "Será que ele caiu da cama? É tão cedo ainda!" Parece que Syaoran leu seus pensamentos, pois assim que ela se sentou a mesa ele perguntou:

- Caiu da cama hoje Kinomoto?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta ela não pôde deixar de conter uma risada, afinal ela havia pensado a mesma coisa. Vendo que ele ficara um pouco constrangido, ela parou de rir.

- Bom dia pra você também Syaoran! – ela falou ainda sorrindo.

- Hum... – ele murmurou irritado – E além de cair da cama, pelo jeito acordou de bom humor não é?

- E você pelo jeito acordou de muito mau humor não é? – ela perguntou lhe dando um sorrisinho – Também, se eu tivesse sujo, cansado e acabado como você estava ontem eu também teria acordado de mau humor.  
Dessa vez foi ele quem deu um sorriso:

- É... Eu estava realmente cansado ontem. Mas eu não devia estar tão acabado assim. A prova disso é que mesmo ontem você me achou bonito não é? O que fazer se eu sou irresistível? – ele completou com uma risadinha.  
Ela ficou horrorizada. Será que ele lia pensamentos mesmo? Ou pior, será que ele havia visto ela ontem? "Caramba! Que vergonha!".

- Há há há –ela riu sarcasticamente – Alguém já lhe disse que você é completamente metido, narcisista e prepotente? – ela pergunta com um pouco de raiva.

Ele nem responde. Ele apenas olha pra ela e se levanta, mas antes disso ele dá uma piscadinha com um olho, o que a deixa com ainda mais raiva. Como ele podia ser tão irritante.

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past

Já fazia um bom tempo que ela estava no jardim, quando alguns barulhos de passos a tiraram de seus pensamentos. Ela então se virou, e viu Syaoran. Assim não era possível, será que ele nunca ia deixá-la em paz?

- É, parece que os seus não vão sossegar enquanto não te encontrar...

Ai ai ai! Porque ele tinha aquela mania irritante de dizer"seus amiguinhos"? E o pior era a entonação que ele usava para lhe falar isso. Mas ela não pode deixar de admitir que estava completamente preocupada com eles. Mas para não demonstrar ela preferiu se calar.

- Eles estão cada vez mais espertos,mas não chegaram nem perto de você– ele falou com um fingido tom de comoção – Talvez fosse melhor eles morrerem já pelo caminho. Pois se eles chegarem até aqui, vai ser bem pior. Eu nunca os matarei simplesmente. Eu vou torturá-los. Mas torturá-los tanto, que eles vão desejar a morte, antes que eu acabe – Ele completou sorrindo.

Sakura olhou para ele com os olhos marejados e não pôde ficar quieta dessa vez.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ TEM DE ERRADO EM? É IMPRESSIONANTE! PORQUÊ VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA ELES EM PAZ, CARAMBA?! O QUE FOI QUE EU E ELES FIZEMOS PRA VOCÊ? – ela agora gritava e não se preocupava mais em esconder as lágrimas. – O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA ELES? NÃO... EU SEI... NEM PRECISA RESPONDER. VOCÊ TEM INVEJA, PORQUE TODOS SOMOS AMIGOS, TODOS NÓS TEMOS UM ALTO NIVEL DE MAIGA, COISA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA CONSEGIU E NEM CONSEGUIRIÁ. PORQUE VOCÊ É MIMADO, VOCÊ É MEDROSO, E VOCÊ SÓ OLHA PARA O PRÓPRIO UMBIGO. VOCÊ É SÓ UM IDIOTA QUE ACHA QUE É O CENTRO DO UNIVERSO, E QUE PENSA QUE PODE FAZER O QUE QUISER COM AS OUTRAS PESSOAS, QUE PODE PASSAR POR CIMA DE TODO MUNDO COMO SE NINGUÉM MAIS TIVESSE IMPORTÂNCIA ALÉM DE VOCÊ. MAS VOCÊ NÃO É O CENTRO DO UNIVERSO, TÁ LEGAL? VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM SYAORAN! NINGUÉM.. .

Ela estava completamente transtornada. Tudo o que ela tinha guardado com ela a partir do momento que havia sido pega, ela soltou ali naquela hora. Toda raiva acumulada, todo medo, toda preocupação. Quando ela acabou de falar, ela estava sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.  
Quanto a Syaoran, ele estava boquiaberto. Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Tudo o que ela havia dito era tão horrível, tão ridículo. Tão ridículo que acabava sendo verdade. Ele não queria admitir, mas ela havia o afetado. Coisa muito difícil de acontecer. Talvez ela tenha conseguido isso porque tudo o que ela disse, bem no fundo, ele sabia que era verdade. Ele sabia que tinha inveja. Ela tinha amigos, e mesmo sem uma família completa ela tinha muitas pessoas que gostavam dela, diferente de Syaoran, ele nunca teve amigos.Quanto a amor, a única pessoa que o amava era sua mãe. Mas o que mais doeu em Syaoran, não foi isso. Foi a parte em que Sakura dissera que eles todos tinham um alto nível de agia e ele não. Aquilo era a pior verdade. A verdade da qual ele não queria se lembrar. Foi por tudo isso que ele não encontrou nada o que pudesse dizer. Talvez, simplesmente para dizer alguma coisa ele ainda murmurou:

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, sua bruxa doida?

_I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

Mas ela não chegou a escutar, ele falou muito baixo e ela já estava um pouco distante.

Sakura não queria nem mais olhar pra cara daquele idiota. Ela ficou o dia inteiro no quarto, e ao contrário das outras vezes em que ela ficava no quarto, dessa vez, o mordomo não fora lhe levar as refeições. Mas ela não se importou, ela não estava com fome.

No outro dia, porém, quando acordou, ela se deu conta de que não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Ela estava com fome e queria tomar um pouco de ar puro. Ela estava se sentindo completamente sufocada.

Ao descer as escadas, ela não vê Syaoran, e fica aliviada por isso. Ela toma seu café e não vê ele em nenhum momento. Aquilo era muita sorte, mas era melhor não abusar. Por isso ela decidiu já ir para o quarto antes que esbarrasse com ele por aí.

Depois de subir as escadas, ela vai em direção ao seu quarto, mas no início do corredor, ela vê que a porta do quarto de Syaoran está aberta. Não resistindo a curiosidade, ela dá uma pequena espiada para ver o que ele está fazendo. Ao olhar, ela se depara com uma cena que ela nunca mais esqueceria. Aquela era uma cena no mínimo estranha, excêntrica, esquisita.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, nem em sua imaginação mais criativa, ela imaginaria ver uma cena como aquela. Syaoran estava chorando. Ele não estava se descabelando é verdade, e muito menos soluçando. Mas ela podia ver que tinha duas lágrimas solitárias em seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava e acariciava um porta-retrato. De repente ele se virou. Ela ficou completamente envergonhada. Mas não tanto quanto Syoaran, para ele era simplesmente humilhante que alguém lhe visse naquele estado.

Ele então caminhou até a porta e perguntou com uma voz letal:

- Espionando novamente Sakura? Desse jeito eu vou Ter que matá-la antes da hora.

- É..é.. – ela não olhava em seus olhos, estava muito constrangida para isso – desculpa, eu não pretendia, eu estava indo para o meu quarto e...

- Poupe-me de suas explicações. – ele respondeu irritado.

- Hum... – ela não resistia a curiosidade. Tinha que perguntar. Ele ainda tinha o porta-retrato na mão, e ela precisava saber de quem era a foto. O que a curiosidade não faz, não é? – Syaoran, de quem é essa foto? – ele perguntou de maneira cautelosa, temendo que ele a estuporasse na mesma hora. Mas contrariando todas as expectativas, ele não o fez. Ele somente abaixou os olhos até a foto e murmurou com uma voz que transmitia saudade:

- Não lhe interessa.

- Mas... – ela murmurou ainda com muita cautela – Será que eu poderia vê-la?

Ele disse que não e escondeu o porta-retrato da garota. Ele não estava preparado para aquilo. Sakura simplesmente o tinha abraçado. Por que ela havia feito isso? Ela era louca? Ele era inimigo, será que ela não tinha reparado isso. Mas por um momento, ele percebeu que aquilo era tão bom. Há quanto tempo ele não recebia um abraço? Ele nem se lembrava mais.

Então, meio relutante, ele retribuiu o abraço, colocando seus braços em volta de sua cintura.

Ela, percebendo que ele havia retribuído, passou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz como que querendo passar força. Mas o que ela estava fazendo? Nem ela sabia. Ela tinha plena consciência de que aquele cara era Syaoran, mas e daí, ele estava precisando de ajuda, e ela iria ajudá-lo. Aquilo era ridículo, ela sabia. Mas ela não ligava pra isso no momento

Mas de repente, Syaoran se soltou do abraço, olhando para Sakura assustado. Ele havia percebido a idiotice que estava fazendo. Quando ele olhou nos olhos dela, ele viu que havia pena, compaixão. Mas ele não queria isso. Não. Ele não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele. Muito menos Sakura. Ele então foi se afastando devagar, ainda meio assustado. E um pouco antes de fechar a porta ele ainda falou:

- Eu não preciso disso Kinomoto. Não de você.

Ela só olhava a porta fechar na sua cara. Ela não sabia o que havia lhe ocorrido para ela fazer isso. Mas agora já estava feito.

E por um momento ela sorriu internamente ao se lembrar que ele havia retribuído ao abraço. Ele dizia que não precisava daquilo, mas ela sabia que era ao contrário. Ele sofria, ela podia ver. E ao ver ele chorando, ela o achou um pouco melhor, ela descobriu então que ele tinha sentimentos. E ele ficou um pouco melhor aos seus olhos.

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day  
_

**--S²--**

**Musica:**_Shadow - Ashlee Simpson_

* * *

**N/A: **_HOEE!!Hooee!!_

_E ae leitores??_

_sentram falta de mim??acho q de mim nao,mas da fic...talvez!!_

_queria agradecer todos q comentaram e pediram tbm prá mim fazer o cap maior,baum,eu tentei!!/_

_fassam o favor e deixem uma criatura q cha q é escritora feliz!MANDEM REVIW OU EU CONTRO PORS SEUS PAIS!!HAUHAUHUAHUAHAUHA_

_Kissin nás xexááássss_s


	5. O inicio e o final do Abismo

**O INÍCIO DO ABISMO**

Sakura não via a hora de acabar de jantar para poder sair daquela mesa. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam depois do abraço.

Quando ela acordou e foi tomar café Syaoran já havia saído e só havia voltado no final da tarde. Eles não haviam trocado uma palavra, mas ao contrário dela, Syaoran não estava constrangido ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ele parecia decidido a fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Quando ela finalmente acabou de comer, ela pediu licença e saiu o mais rápido possível da mesa. Ela não entendia porque estava se sentindo assim. Mas ela sabia que se continuasse a olhar para Syaoran, ela acabaria tendo vontade de abraçá-lo novamente. Ela não sabia por que isso estava acontecendo, tudo era tão confuso. Talvez fosse porque ela estava se sentindo sozinha, precisando de carinho, apoio. Ela sabia que Syaoran não era a pessoa mais indicada para lhe oferecer isso, mas era a única pessoa disponível. E foi pensando nisso que ela subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, esperando que essa sensação de vazio desaparecesse durante o sono.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura não estava conseguindo dormir. Ela não parava de pensar em sua família, nos seus amigos, em Tomoyo, Eriol... Como ela estava precisando deles. Ela queria tanto vê-los, poder conversar com eles, mas não era possível ela sabia. Sabendo que o sono não chegaria tão cedo, ela resolveu ir a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Quando estava na porta da cozinha ela deu de cara com Syaoran. Não esperando por tal aparição ela levou um susto e acabou deixando escapar um grito.

- Caramba Syaoran! Que susto!

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas a olhou com um olhar indiferente e entrou na cozinha. Porém, antes dela poder sair da cozinha ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Estava atrás de mim?

- O quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Eu perguntei se você estava atrás de mim. Pois bem na hora que eu venho a cozinha tomar um copo de água você vem também.

Ela não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. Aquilo era ridículo. Ela que tinha ido à cozinha primeiro.

- Claro que não! Eu não sei se você foi capaz de perceber mas quem chegou aqui primeiro foi eu. – ela respondeu de maneira estúpida.

- Hum... – ele murmurou com um olhar desacreditado.

Ah! Mas aquele Syaoran era muito idiota mesmo. Que que ele estava querendo? Deixá-la mais mal-humorada do que ela já estava? Ela não entendia como alguém podia ser tão irritante. Ela então chegou bem perto dele e com o dedo em riste tentou descarregar sua indignação.

- Olha aqui...  
- Se for pra começar com sermão é melhor nem abrir a boca. – ele falou antes que ela pudesse concluir sua linha de pensamento.

Isso só fez ela ficar com mais raiva Enquanto isso Syaoran apenas observava a transfiguração que estava acontecendo com ela. Como eles estavam muito perto, ele pôde perceber perfeitamente seus olhos se estreitando, seu rosto ficando com algumas manchas vermelhas e sua respiração se tornando ofegante. Era impressionante como ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava brava. Seu olhar adquiria um brilho característico e ela ficava ainda mais atraente.

Sem sequer notar que Syaoran a despia com os olhos, ela já estava preparando mais um de seus sermões para falar pra ele. Mas ela só teve tempo de abrir a boca, pois nesse instante, sem qualquer aviso, Syaoran a agarrou pelo braço e colou seus lábios no dela.

Ela ficou paralisada, sem qualquer reação e não moveu mais nenhum músculo. Ele então a encostou na parede, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Foi só quando Sakura sentiu a língua de Syaoran passando pelos seus lábios, que ela fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão em sua nuca, enquanto acariciava o cabelo do castanho com a outra. Sentindo que ela estava correspondendo, Syaoran a envolveu pela cintura a apertando ainda mais contra si.

Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, não conseguia mais raciocinar. Não fazia mínima idéia do que o tinha levado a fazer aquilo. O único pensamento em sua mente era o quanto o beijo estava sendo bom.

Sakura sabia que devia parar com aquilo, afinal ele era o "Li Syaoran". Mas o seu corpo não queria obedecer aos seus pensamentos. A única coisa que ela fazia era encostar-se nele cada vez mais enquanto correspondia o beijo. Foi só quando Syaoran deixou sua boca, e começou a descer os lábios pelo seu pescoço que ela percebeu que o que estava fazendo era loucura. Usando o pouco de controle que ainda restava nela, ela o empurrou foi se afastando cada vez mais dele.

Quando ele abriu os olhos para olhar Sakura, ele percebeu que os olhos dela continham confusão, raiva e desejo. Ele não podia ver, mas ele sabia que seus olhos transmitiam a mesma coisa. Quando ela o empurrou, ele chegou até a sentir um tapa. Mas estranhamente ela não fez isso, ela apenas se afastava dele, como se temesse que a qualquer momento ele fosse atacá-la. Foi só quando chegou na porta da cozinha que ela pôde dizer algumas palavras.

- Nunca mais faça isso Syaoran. Nunca.

Ele ficou observando Sakura subir as escadas e desaparecer pelo corredor. Ele então soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu. Ele não podia mais esconder. É verdade que aquilo era ridículo, afinal ela era uma "Kinomoto Sakura". Ia contra todos os seus princípios. Mas ele tinha que admitir que se sentia atraído por ela. Não só fisicamente. Tudo nela o atraia, fascinava. O seu jeito mandão, a sua mania de dar sermões constantemente. O seu jeito carinhoso, generoso. Ele então sorriu novamente e voltou ao seu quarto ainda pensando nela. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele gostava dela, isso queria dizer que ele estava prestes a isso.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**O ABISMO**

Sakura havia pensado naquele beijo a noite toda. Ela não conseguia se desculpar. Está certo que havia sido o Syaoran que tinha começado o beijo, mas ela havia retribuído. Ela não se conformava com a idéia de tê-lo beijado, ou pior, ela não se conformava por ter gostado do beijo. Ela tinha que admitir que o cara beijava bem. E como! Ele beijava com vontade, de uma maneira quente, sexy, irresistível.

E foi pensando nisso que ela acabou conseguindo dormir. É verdade que por pouco tempo. Ela acordou um pouco antes do Sol nascer atormentada por um sonho com Syaoran. Aquilo não era novidade. Quase todas as noites ultimamente ela sonhava com ele. Mas geralmente eram pesadelos, em que ele a matava, ou torturava o Touya, a Tomoyo, sua família. Mas dessa vez havia sido um sonho bom. Muito bom para o gosto de Sakura. E ela não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

Já havia passado dois dias depois do beijo. Sakura decidiu agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Já Syaoran parecia que queria falar ou comentar alguma coisa sobre isso. Mas Sakura não dava nenhuma brecha e estava se recusando a falar com ele.

Isso deixava Syaoran ainda mais atraído por ela. Dificilmente as garotas o dispensavam. Afinal, ele era bonito, sexy, rico, poderoso. Ou se não fosse por essas razões poderia ser por medo. Ninguém queria desafiar Syaoran.

Mas Sakura fazia isso. E ela não parecia ter nenhum medo disso. Syaoran pensava cada vez mais nela e dizia para si mesmo que era exatamente por isso. Porque ela era a única garota que o havia dispensado. Mas no fundo ele sabia que não era só por isso. Bem no fundo ele sabia que gostava dela. Mas acontece que não era nem um pouco fácil admitir que gostava dela, afinal ela era Sakura, caramba! A CDF de cabelos curtos e cor de mel. Tudo isso sem contar que ela era uma maga poderosa.

Dizer que Syaoran estava confuso era pouco. Ele sabia que gostava de Sakura e queria ficar com ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não queria isso. Ele só tinha quematar ela e extrir da alma o seu poder. Então ele tinha que deixar de ser idiota e esquecer aquela garota. Mas ele devia saber que isso não ia ser nem um pouco fácil.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura estava no jardim embaixo de uma árvore pensando no que ela poderia fazer para ajudar seus amigos e família. Ela sabia que eles estavam indo pra lá e que não iam sossegar enquanto não a salvasse. Ela esperava realmente que ele não tivessem vindo sozinhos. Tudo bem que eles tinham poder suficiente para lutar com Syaoran. Acontece que Syaoran estava em posição privilegiada. Só na entrada da casa deveria ter uma centena de ninjas,magos e animais. Se eles conseguissem entrar (o que seria praticamente impossível), eles estariam bastante fracos quando fossem enfrentar Syaoran. Antes de sequer conseguir bolar o início de algum plano ela foi interrompida por ele que estava se encostando na árvore em que ela estava.

- Pensando no que? – ele perguntou com um olhar de quem não estava realmente interessado na resposta.

- Não interessa! – ela respondeu de maneira mal-educada. Ele havia interrompido seus pensamentos. Ela detestava quando as pessoas faziam isso.

- Nossa! Quanta hostilidade. O que foi que eu te fiz, querida? – ele perguntou de maneira cínica soltando uma quase imperceptível risada depois da frase.

- Além de existir, nada! – ela respondeu enquanto já se levantava para ir embora. Ela não ia ficar o ouvindo falando besteiras outra vez. Além disso cada vez que ela ficava perto dele, ela se sentia mais atraída por ele. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom que seria capaz de virar a cabeça de muitas mulheres. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Por isso ela tratou de sair dali rapidinho.

Ao a ver entrar na casa, Syaoran sentou na grama agradecendo por ela Ter ido embora. Ele só havia ido lá para irritá-la e ver se ele não conseguia esquecê-la de vez. Mas parecia que não tinha funcionado muito bem. Ao vê-la pensativa daquela maneira, ela parecia estar ainda mais bonita. E foi então que um pensamento passou de raspão pela sua cabeça. Talvez ele devesse deixar o orgulho e a raiva de lado e tentar conquistá-la, e tentar viver essa paixão.

É bem verdade que o pensamento passou de raspão, e Syaoran logo recriminou essa idéia idiota. Mas o pensamento ficou ali, na sua cabeça, talvez só esperando por um momento de irracionalidade dele para aparecer novamente.

Sakura havia acabado de jantar e estava no corredor em direção ao seu quarto quando Syaoran a chamou.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou de uma maneira um pouco impaciente. Aquele definitivamente não estava sendo um dia bom para ela.

- É... – ele começou, raciocinando se ele deveria falar aquilo que ele queria ou não. Quando a viu sair da mesa de jantar e subir as escadas, ele percebeu que realmente gostava daquela mulher. E ele não era homem de ficar sofrendo por amor platônico. Então ele decidiu que iria viver esse amor, ele queria isso.

Ele não queria pensar no que isso poderia significar, ou no que poderia acontecer no futuro. Ele só queria pensar no presente, era isso que importava. Foi então que ele pulou da cadeira e a seguiu pelas escadas decidido a falar de seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Mas ao olhar nos seus olhos ele não soube o que dizer. Ele nunca havia sido muito bom com as palavras.

Ele sempre havia sido melhor agindo.

Ele então diminuiu a distância entre os dois, e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa Syaoran a beijou.

Esse havia sido um beijo diferente do outro. No outro beijo Syaoran havia cedido a um impulso ao beijar Sakura. Mas dessa vez ele realmente queria fazer isso, e ele queria mostrar a ela que gostava dela. Que contrariando a tudo ele realmente gostava dela.

E dessa vez Sakura não retribuiu. Ela até se sentiu tentada a fazer isso, mas antes que pudesse ceder ao seu desejo ela se afastou de Syaoran pensando que realmente ele havia ficado louco.

- Eu não te disse para nunca mais fazer isso? – ela perguntou, com raiva, tentando não demonstrar o quanto havia sido difícil resistir ao beijo.

- E desde quando você me diz o que eu devo ou não fazer? – ele já estava começando a ficar irritado. Estava na cara que a Sakura sentia pelo menos alguma coisa por ele, nem que fosse atração. Se não fosse assim ela não teria retribuído ao beijo do outro dia. Ele não entendia como ela podia ser tão orgulhosa e não se entregar ao desejo que ela estava sentindo. Ele conseguia ver nos seus olhos que ela o desejava, por mais que ela tentasse esconder isso.

- Syaoran, você é um completo idiota! – ela disse em um tom de desprezo enquanto já se virava para voltar ao seu quarto.

- Espera! – ele disse, enquanto agarrava seu braço com força. – Eu quero falar com você. – ele ainda não sabia o que ia dizer, mas tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

Ele estava como que tomado por uma espécie de pressentimento que dizia que ele tinha que ser rápido. Que ele tinha que falar tudo aquilo que ele sentia agora. Algo como "è agora ou nunca". Ele se sentia como se não estivesse ali. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim, e estava com medo daquilo. Era como se outra pessoa estivesse ali em seu lugar, e ele só estava observando sem poder fazer ou dizer nada.

- O que você quer agora? Sakura respondeu enquanto tirava seu braço do alcance dele.

- Sakura, porque você não deixa de ser cabeça dura desse jeito em?

- Do que você tá falando Li? ela perguntou confusa. Aonde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Será que você não percebe que existe alguma coisa entre a gente? Um sentimento forte? – ele falava calmamente como se estivesse explicando pra ela que um mais um é dois.

- Você só pode tá ficando louco. O único sentimento que existe entre a gente é raiva, ódio. Eu tenho um ódio tão grande de você, que se eu tivesse meu báculo as minhas cartas agora eu faria muito mais que uma simples magia com a vento. Eu o faria sofrer tanto, mas tanto, que você se arrependeria eternamente de todas as vezes em que você me insultou, de todas as vezes que você machucou meus amigos e de todas as vezes em que você me machucou. É realmente uma pena que eu não possa transformar esse desejo em realidade. – Ela falava isso com uma voz baixa. Mas seu olhar daria medo até nela mesma,até em Clow

Em Clow, não em Syaoran. Ao ouvir isso, ele apenas fez uma careta e continuou olhando para ela. Ele esperava uma reação assim. Talvez um pouco mais amável. Precisava ser tão agressiva? Mas ele não ia desistir. Não agora. Ele realmente amava aquela garota.

E ele estava decido a dizer isso a ela, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele faria na vida.

- Nossa, que violência! Ainda bem que você não tem eu báculo não é mesmo? – ele disse com um sorriso cínico.

Sakura soltou um suspiro indignado. Ele não havia levado a sério o que ela havia falado. Mas ela devia ter desconfiado. O Li não ia se deixar abalar pelo que ela dissesse. E ela finalmente acabou se rendendo.

- Syaoran, porque você não me diz logo o que você quer e me deixa em paz?

- Tá legal. – ele achou estranho ela finalmente ter cedido, mas ele não estava em condições de questionar. Ele tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade. – Bem Sakura, então eu não vou enrolar. O que acontece é que eu estou gostando de você. Isso não deveria acontecer, é verdade, afinal nós somos inimigos. Mas aconteceu, e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso. O que importa é que eu tenho certeza que você também sente algo por mim, embora você tente esconder isso. – ele dizia isso como se estivesse lhe dizendo uma receita de como fazer uma nova dobra. Ele nem sabia como estava tão calmo. Talvez ele estivesse louco.

Ela nem sabia o que dizer. Será que o cara tinha pirado de vez? Além de dizer que gostava dela ainda dizia que era correspondido? É verdade que ela sentia uma atração por ele. Mas daí a ser amor? Não. Pelo menos ela pensava que não.

- Mas você é muito convencido mesmo. Li, será que voc...

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar ele já havia colocado o braço em sua cintura e a puxado para si. Ao sentir seu rosto tão próximo do dele, ela não se sentiu capaz de mexer nenhum músculo. Ela sentia os olhos âmbres do rapaz olhando profundamente para os seus e não conseguia mais nem raciocinar. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez ela realmente gostasse dele.

Ela não soube se foi ele, ou se foi ela. O que importa é que quando ela se deu conta os dois já estavam envoltos em um beijo provocante, intenso, irresistível. As línguas se buscavam com fome, de uma maneira até mesmo desesperada. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria empurrar Syaoran, ela queria que o beijo durasse para sempre. Ela pensou que os seus lábios nunca mais se desgrudariam. Mas eles se desgrudaram.  
Syaoran retirou seus lábios dos dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tão baixo, mas tão baixo que era como se ele tivesse vergonha daquilo que estava dizendo.

- Eu te amo.

Ela então abriu os olhos assustada, e encontrou o olhar dele. Ansioso, preocupado, como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta para sua declaração. Antes que pudesse pensar no que aquilo poderia significar. Ela o abraçou com força.

Ele correspondeu a abraçando com vontade e desejo. Quando eles se soltaram, Syaoran pegou sua mão e foi a levando para o seu quarto. Quando eles entraram. Ele fechou a porta e acariciou o rosto de Sakura.  
Ela viu que agora não havia mais o que fazer. Ela percebeu que também o amava. Ela então o puxou para um beijo rápido. Syaoran então a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama, para depois beijar ela.

Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para os olhos verdes a sua frente, antes de fechá-los para beijá-la. Aquela foi a melhor noite da vida dela. Ela se sentiu viva e feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo. Ela sabia que aquilo não era certo. Se apaixonar por Syaoran ia contra todos os seus princípios, e ela tinha certeza que aquele era um amor praticamente impossível. Mas ela não se importava com isso agora. Ela só se importava com o presente, com aquilo que ela estava vivendo naquele momento. O futuro que ficasse pra depois.  
Pronto! Ela finalmente havia caído no abismo. E não tinha a mínima intenção de sair de lá.Ela sabia desde o inicio...Ela estava A Poucos Passos do Abismo.

**Fim!!**

_Ou será que não??_

_N/a:_ Helloe Peoples!!

tudo beim com vces?

esporo q sinhe nao é mesmo!?

bom,esse foi o ultimo capitulo da minha primeira fanfic!

queria agrdecer a voces:

Ladyh Sah - que me encorajou a postar a minha fic

Pequena miau-chan - uma amiga querida

Natsumi Shimizudani - q se oferecou a ser minha revisora - arigatou

jessicaph

Nah Evans Potter

soragoofy

Sakura Lindah

Isabella-Chan

Arigatou a voces q leram a minha fic,e fiquem atentos q daki a algunsdias e posto mas fics!!

**Kissin e obrigadinha por ler!!**

**--S²--**

_SakSyao forevis  
_


End file.
